User blog:Demonkin Esther/Dal Khan
* Currently transferring locations; will update - 18 DEC 2014 @16:40 EST * Finished Q and W; will update; apologies for creating an unfinished champion, I just didn't want anything to be lost should any of the computers fail. I have all the skills and information worked out, I just need to format them into here - 19 DEC 2014 @07:30 EST * Finished E and R; will update; in case you were wondering, rank caps on basic skills are supposed to be 15 (not R). This champion is supposed to be a wild card pick, or even better, a 'Doom Bot'. About to get started on the 'Evolution' part which will help make sense on how he's supposed to be a wild card (and help get rid the innate weaknesses I built into him, as intended) - 19 DEC 2014 @13:05 EST * Sick, mind not working. Gonna jot down notes, English later - 22 DEC 2014 @11:25 Abilities |details=true |targeting='Summoner's Might' is a passive ability. |additional= *'Mage's Shield' and Fighter's Shield do not prevent crowd control effects. *Any damage being diverted that exceeds the shield(s) will carry on to damage the champion. **The damage taken via the shields are after resistances have taken effect. Damage beyond the shield will not face resistances again. *** 80 incoming damage reduced to 60 via resistances; 10 shield left reduced by 60 damage results in 0''' shield left and '''50 damage taken by the champion. }} 50+10 per rank 1 Arrow |leveling2= 200 16 Arrows |cooldown=0.25 |range=400 }} 5s Stealth (+10% MS) (+50% Damage) |leveling2= 35s Stealth (+85% MS) (+200% Damage) }} | , and the reduced slow from . **''Marksman's Arrow'' will not affect structures. **''Marksman's Arrow's'' damage will be mitigated if the attack is , , or . |spellshield=will block the ability. }} }} 50+10 per rank 100r |leveling2= 200 400r |cooldown=8 |range=550 }} 75 300r |leveling2= 600 1200r |range=5500 }} | }} 50+10 per rank 25% Diversion |leveling2= 200 70% Diversion |cooldown=4 }} |leveling2= 1 |range=1200 }} | }} |cooldown= |targeting='Astral Engage' is a self-targeted buff that empowers his abilities until he casts one. }} Evolution For every 5 ranks in Q/W/E, gain evo point from that core: ;MarkC Evo * on passive: AA = ranged * on Q: triple range * on W/E: double range * on R: 30% bonus ;MageC Evo * on passive: aura flame * on Q/E: add magic damage * on W: add magic DoT * on R: 30% bonus ;FightC Evo * on Passive: reflection * on Q/W: add phys DoT * on E: restore shields * on R: 30% bonus Level 18 Calculations ;5/5/5/3 Build (40% FS; 100 MS/FS) * 2315 HP; 24.5 HP5; 25.5% AS; 113.5 Armor; 72.5 MR; 390 MS ;15/0/0/3 Build (25% FS; 50 MS/FS) * 2145 HP; 16 HP5; 42.5% AS; 71 Armor; 30 MR; 480 MS ;0/15/0/3 Build (25% FS; 200 MS; 50 FS) * 2145 HP; 16 HP5; 17% AS; 71 Armor; 30 MR; 345 MS ;0/0/15/3 Build (70% FS; 50 MS; 200 FS) * 2655 HP; 41.5 HP5; 17% AS; 198.5 Armor; 157.5 MR; 345 MS ;15/15/15/3 (Doom Bot) Build (70% FS; 200 MS/FS) * 2655 HP; 41.5 HP5; 42.5% AS; 198.5 Armor; 157.5 MR; 480 MS